


Almost

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Songfic, Trixie Decker & Mazikeen Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Trixie looked up cutely at Mazikeen. "You should try this song."

"I don't sing." She said bluntly.

Trixie looked up at Mazikeen with puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE!" She said cutely. "Uncle Lucifer would do it."

Mazikeen sighed before she had to bite her tongue to keep with the cursing back. "Fine no others." She grumbled before she opened her mouth and started to sing. "I don't have time for dancin'  
That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messin' around  
And it's not my style  
This whole town can slow you down  
People takin' the easy way  
But I know exactly where I am going  
Gettin closer 'n closer every day  
And I am almost there  
I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy  
But I don't care  
Trials and tribulations  
I've had my share  
There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now  
'Cause I'ma almost there  
I remember Daddy told me  
Fairy tales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen  
It all depends on you  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out Boys I'm coming through  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there  
There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share  
But I've climbed a mountain  
I've crossed a river  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there  
I'm almost there." Mazikeen sighed softly. "There I'm done." She walked off.

Ella looked at Trixie. "Almost there from Princess at the Frog right?"

Trixie nodded her head cutely. "Yep."

Ella laughed as she walked Trixie off then.

THE END!


End file.
